All or Nothing
by RosalieHale978
Summary: Dean Winchester was a mechanic in Lawrence, Kansas. Castiel Novak was a shy college student. Stressed out from work and school they meet at a local diner they both often frequented but never noticed each other. Their eyes meet and everything changed. It was like they were the only two people in the room. (I'm not too good at these so you'll have to read the story to appreciate it.)
1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak looked up from the book he was reading and glanced at the clock. **2:36 am.** "Damn" Castiel said to himself. He had spent the past four hours with his nose in his favorite book but he guessed now would be a good time to get some rest.

He sat up and walked to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. He stripped his clothes and turned on the hot water in his shower. When the temperature reached the point he desired he got in. Castiel slowly tilted his head back, allowing the water to run over his head, face, and down the rest of his body. He let out a long sigh as he reached for the shampoo. He put a decent amount into his hands and discarded the bottle. While he massaged the shampoo throughout his dark, slightly curly hair he hummed the chorus to a song he had been listening to earlier. **"All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman" **He released another long drawn out sigh. "I wish someday I could have somebody who cared about me like that" he thought to himself before turning off the water and reaching for a towel.

He stepped out of the shower and wiped the steam from the mirror so he could look at himself. He was a young guy (26), attractive, normal college student, and all around great guy. To everyone but himself. Everyone would always compliment him on his looks, personality, and even his excellent school work but he would never believe them. Castiel wouldn't admit it to anyone else but he was a self-conscious guy who had mild depression. He sighed once again while he finished drying himself off.

He walked out of the bathroom and over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers and pajama pants and slowly pulled them on, not even bothering to grab a shirt. He closed the drawer and dragged himself over to his queen sized bed. He collapsed face down on his bed and breathed slowly into his pillow. He shifted in bed a little bit to get more comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Dean Winchester unlocked the door to his downtown apartment. However, downtown wasn't too far from uptown in a small town like Lawrence, Kansas. He had just gotten home from a night out with his work "friends" at his favorite bar. Dean took a glance at his phone and noticed the time. **2:36 am.** The Roadhouse closed at 2 and he had decided to walk home rather than get a taxi. His clothes were still a little dirty from work and he needed a shower badly to relax. Dean was a mechanic at his dad's shop. Dean took off his jacket and hung it on his coat rack nearby and slipped off his shoes by the door. He walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed while taking off his socks and discarding them on the floor. He removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor while he walked to the bathroom.

He undid his belt while turning on his shower. He removed his pants and boxers and then stepped in while the water was still warming up. He winced a little at the cold water but relaxed as it turned hot. He got it right to what he wanted before grabbing the shampoo and washing through his short dirty-blood hair while closing his eyes.

He lost himself in his thoughts of what had happened earlier that day. It had been a long hard day at work and he was exhausted when Garth came up and asked if he wanted to go out after work. He remembered the conversation word for word.

"Hey Dean" said Garth as he practically bounced over to Dean.

"*sigh* Hi Garth"

"Want to go to the Roadhouse after work with me and a few of the guys? Maybe you'll even see Jo working."

Dean really didn't care for the guys at work or even about whether he'll see Jo or not. But it had been a pretty long day and he really needed a drink.

"Sure Garth. Why not." Said Dean with slight sarcasm in his voice.

After work they all walked over to the Roadhouse and got a table close to the bar. Of course, Jo happened to be working. Dean thought about her for a minute to himself. "I suppose I find her attractive but I just don't think I'm really interested in her" he thought. However, Jo sure was interested in him and she definitely made it known.

It was around midnight when they got to the bar, after finishing their last job, cleaning up, and closing up. After a few drinks and receiving constant flirts from Jo and even a few others, Dean was ready to go home. It was almost closing time anyway. Dean paid the rest of his bill, left a tip on the table, and grabbed his jacket. He slipped it on for the walk home.

Dean flashed back to what was currently happening and turned off the water while grabbing a towel. He went out to his room and grabbed a pair of silky boxers from his dresser drawer and put them on. He got into bed and sighed before putting his cell on the nightstand beside his bed and closing his eyes to get some rest. He was not looking forward to his next day at work.

* * *

_So this was just Chapter One. I'm new at this and this is my first story that I've started so I'm not even quite sure how to really put everything together. But let me know your thoughts and if I should continue or not. _


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up and stretched. Apparently, he had had a rough night last night. He had thrown his covers half way across the room in his sleep and his hair was a mess. He sat up, glanced at the clock, and collapsed back onto his bed again. **8:03 am.** His first class wasn't until noon today and his alarm wasn't even set to go off until 10:30. So why the hell was he up this early? He honestly didn't know. He laid in bed for a long while before finally deciding to get up when he realized he couldn't fall back asleep.

Castiel flipped his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes a few times. He drug himself into the bathroom, flipped on his shower, and removed his clothes and discarded them in the hamper nearby. He stepped into the shower and stood there a few minutes, letting the water run over his face long enough to wake up fully. He finished his shower and got out. He grabbed his towel, dried off, and straightened out his hair.

Castiel then walked back out to his bedroom and looked for some clothes to wear today. He pulled out a pair of light blue boxers, a pair of light colored jeans and a plain black shirt. He grabbed a gray stripped zip up hoodie and threw on his socks and shoes. Castiel decided he was going to get some breakfast before class since he had the time. So he grabbed his cell and his keys and then left, locking the door behind him.

He wasn't sure what he wanted for breakfast as he walked around town and as he thought about it, he realized he wasn't all that hungry so he changed his mind and wanted to stop at a nearby coffee shop and get a mocha Frappuccino before class. It was 11:15 and the coffee shop was packed when Castiel walked in. It was 11:30 already by the time he got to the front of the line and ordered his regular drink. He didn't have time to drink it before class so he took it with him.

Castiel strolled into his first class and sighed. "Fuck" he thought silently to himself. He forgot all about the test they had today and he knew he couldn't do well. At least that's what he thought anyway. It took him awhile to finish but he did his best which was usually pretty good. After he was done he went to his next class.

When he was all done with his classes for the day he walked through the park to get back to his apartment. His classes were harder than usual and he was already exhausted and school just made him worse. He was also really stressed out by the end of the day. As he walked up the stairs to his third floor apartment, he tried to relax himself. He unlocked his door and closed the door behind him once inside as he threw his keys on the bar in the kitchen. He walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch and turned on the television. As he flipped through the channels, he sighed once again. "Nothing. Seriously?" He said to himself. Not one good show was on today. "Just great" he said. He closed his eyes and sat quiet for a minute. Castiel's stomach started to growl, and he realized he hadn't eaten yet and decided to go get something to eat. He grabbed his keys and went to his favorite diner nearby. He walked inside and sat down at his usual corner booth and perused the menu while he waited for the waitress to come over to him.

*beep beep beep*

Dean rolled over onto his stomach and slowly opened his eyes. He stretched out his arm and shut off his alarm. The clock was flashing. **9:00 am. **"Uggghhhh" said Dean as he rolled back over. "Fuck me." Was his first thought followed by "I don't want to go to work." But he knew he had to and with a final groan he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes before moving to the edge and standing up. He removed his boxers before walking into the bathroom to take his morning shower.

Dean turned on the hot water and looked at himself in the mirror. There was much better things he'd rather do than go to work today. After last night he just knew Garth wouldn't quit talking about Jo to him and he really didn't care to listen. Dean let out a long drawn out sigh. "I suppose I'll have to just wait and see what happens" he thought to himself as he stepped into his now steaming hot shower.

He could hear the music from his TV playing. He forgot he had turned it on earlier. Dean starting singing along to the song that was currently playing. **"Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)" **Dean turned off the water as the song drew to an end. Dean sighed again as he thought "Will I ever have that?.. Probably not."

Dean dried off and went to find his work clothes. He pulled on a pair of old torn up jeans and a stained gray t-shirt. He had a lot of work to do today that he definitely wasn't looking forward to. He grabbed his keys, cell, and jacket as he went out the door, locking it behind him.

Dean walked in the front door of the shop and before he could even it behind him Garth was right in front of him.

"Hey Dean!"

"Hi Garth." Dean said already irritated.

"Did you have fun last night?" Garth obviously didn't notice.

"Sure."

"Want to go out tonight then?"

"Uh… Sorry. Can't." Dean said as he started to walk away. Garth following closely behind.

"Why not?" Already got plans?" Garth questioned excitedly.

Dean not really having any besides eating dinner alone figured he should probably lie.

"Yes."

"With who? Is it Jo?" Garth questioned on.

Dean was obviously annoyed by this time but Garth still hadn't taken notice.

"No."

"Well then who?"

"Nobody"

"You're lying"

"Whatever Garth. I've got work to do and I'm not going to just sit around and waste my time arguing with you." Dean replied angrily while walking away.

Dean was right. It was going to be a long day today. Not only did he have to deal with Garth but he had a list of things he had to do. So Dean let out an aggravated sigh and started on his work.

After work Dean was three things. Tired, exhausted, and starving. He had done so much today that he didn't have time to even take a lunch break. He knew he didn't have anything to cook at home… well more like he didn't feel like cooking anything he did have. It was getting late and he decided he was just going to go out and get something to eat. Dean walked to a diner near his work. He didn't eat there as often as he'd like to because of working so much. They had some of the best burgers in town. He walked inside and took a seat at the bar. He ordered a coffee. Black. Mainly to stay awake. He sat there for a few minutes before noticing someone out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a guy sitting in the corner booth looking at a menu. It was the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. Dean thought about it for a few minutes and considered whether or not he should walk over to him. He came to a conclusion and began walking towards the man.

Castiel looked up from his menu and saw an amazing looking man walking towards him. He blinked a few times just to be sure he was real and that this wasn't just a dream.

"Hi. I'm Dean" Dean said with a smile.

Castiel instantly blushed.

"Hello Dean. My name is Castiel." He returned a smile.

Their eyes met and they both just froze. Each with a smile on their face. Neither of them knew it but this was a life-changing moment for them and they would never be the same.

* * *

_So I just finished this chapter this morning and I wasn't sure how great it was so leave some reviews and let me know:) I haven't started chapter 3 yet cause I'm not quiet sure where I want to go next but I have somewhat of an idea. It should be up within a few days! _


	3. Chapter 3

_So this chapter is slightly smaller than the others but I tried my best. If you guys don't like it let me know. Leave you're comments and let me know how it is. I know it's probably not that great and I'm tired and my medication makes me zonk out sorta so if it's terrible I understand and I'll try to improve!_

* * *

The two men stared at each other for a long while before one of them spoke.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Castiel questioned Dean, adding a smile to the end. "Of course." Said Dean while sliding into the booth. Both of them just sat there in silence for a long while simply staring into each other's eyes and smiling. The waitress walked over and smiled at the two. "I don't mean to interrupt but can I get you two anything else?" It took a minute but Dean finally spoke up. "I'll have a piece of pie." The waitress then asked "What kind would you like?" "Surprise me" Dean said before turning back to Castiel.

"So Castiel. Tell me a little about yourself"

"Well I'm 26, a college student, I live not too far from here, and I don't really have any family in the area but its okay. What about you Dean?"

"Okay so I'm 29, I'm a mechanic at a shop my dad owns, my whole family is pretty much either from around here or is still living here, I live a few blocks away, my parents live across town, and I have a little brother, Sam, who goes to college at Stanford."

"Oh wow. So is it nice to have family so close?"

"Well yes. And no."

Their conversation went on for hours. They just kept talking about everything and getting to know each other better. Somehow they never ran out of things to say or what to talk about. However, sometimes they would just sit and stare at each other.

"I absolutely love those gorgeous blue eyes" Dean thought to himself. "And that hair" he added. Dead smiled wide at Castiel. Who couldn't stop staring at Dean's beautiful green eyes. He, too, smiled at Dean once again.

After talking for another hour or so they each checked the time. It was almost 1:30am. Both let out a sad sigh while lifting their heads up to look at each other again.

"It's been a great night but it's getting late" said Dean.

"I know and I've got an early class tomorrow."

"I've got work first thing. Can I walk you home?"

"Sure Dean." Replied Castiel with a smile.

It was a beautiful night. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky as they walked back to Castiel's apartment. The moonlight shining down on them the whole way. As they arrived outside his building Castiel stopped and turned to face Dean.

"Well this is me" Said Castiel as he glanced at his feet and then looked back up again.

"I had an amazing night" Dean said as he curved his lips into a small smile.

"Me too" Castiel said smiling back

"Here's my number. Call or text me anytime. Day or night." Dean said while handing Castiel a piece of paper.

"Thank you Dean. And here's mine"

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel on the cheek.

"Goodnight Castiel." Dean smiled.

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel smiled back.

Dean turned to walk away while Castiel walked upstairs to his door.

Castiel went into his apartment, threw his keys on the bar, and sat down on his bed with a smile still on his face. As he took off his shoes he heard his phone buzz from the nightstand. He unlocked it to see he had a new message from an unknown number. The same number that was on the piece of paper in his hand. "Dean" Castiel said softly to himself then smiled as he opened the message.

_Dean: I just got home and wanted to text you. I wanted to tell you again that I had such an amazing night tonight. It was one of the best nights I've had in a long time, maybe even forever. I've never met anyone like you before Castiel. I know it's late and we both have to be up early so I won't keep you up too long. I just wanted to say I can't wait to talk to you again. Goodnight Castiel. Get some sleep Cutie:) _

_Castiel: Thank you Dean. I did too. You're such an amazing guy. It was the best night of my life. I'll text you first thing in the morning. Can't wait til then. Goodnight:) _

Both men had finished getting ready for bed and were lying in bed looking at the ceiling with a smile on their face. Neither of them had felt happier than they were in that exact moment and how they felt all night long. And they both drifted off to sleep thinking about the other. With that smile never leaving either one.

* * *

So what'd you guys think? Leave your reviews and if you want to even give me some suggestions. I write this thing by chapter and post it every time I finish one. So I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to write in something you guys suggest. I really just wanted to thank you guys for reading this far and for supporting me:) Like I said before this is my first fanfiction and I'm still getting the hang of it so again thanks to all of you.


	4. Author Moment 1

_Hello my lovely readers. I'm not really sure if any of you truly care but I figured I really really should post this. The past month has been really hard for me. I've had a lot of stress going on in my life. Along with a lot of family and personal problems. I got surgery at the end of July and haven't been dealing too well and I've had a lot of stress going on with my family right now. My brother just chose to go back to rehab so we've been dealing with a lot lately. I sort of lost my motivation to write along with the time to write. So every time I sat down I got writers block and wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't think straight all month and I've been super busy with doctors appointments and cleaning and working and dealing with a lot. I know a lot of you have gotten into my story and enjoy it and I promise you that it is not ending and I'm not just giving up on it. I've just taken a little bit of a break and I hope you all understand and choose to still read it when I do post the next chapter. I do have some of it written but I just wasn't sure where I wanted to go and I could not concentrate well enough to do it. I really hope I won't lose you guys and I hope you don't hate me for taking so long. I, myself, love to read and am very impatient when it comes to waiting for the next chapter but it's a lot easier to read stories than it is to write them so I hope you all understand and also understand what is going on with me and why I haven't written in such a long time. Hopefully, I'll get a little bit more motivation and be able to start writing again and get the next few chapters out there soon. I would like to be able to post at least 3 or 4 chapters in the next month. However, like I said with everything going on and I start school again on Sept. 3rd so I'm going to be extremely busy and hopefully I'l find time to write. My problem is that when I do write, I write for hours on end and I really haven't had the time to do so but hopefully I'll try and space it up to where I can do a little each day or every other day. I know it sounds like I've been rambling on and on and none of you probably care about my problems cause you all have your own so I'll just quit sounding like an idiot and shut up now. Keep a look out for my next chapter and I promise you guys I will work on All or Nothing really soon. Don't lose hope in me yet! _


End file.
